The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling an electro-magnetic particle clutch which is mounted on a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in the method and the apparatus for controlling the electro-magnetic particle clutch. The improved method and apparatus provide smooth vehicle acceleration and reduce fuel consumption of the vehicle. The method and apparatus control the clutch in accordance with various conditions in which the vehicle begins moving.
A conventional method for controlling an electro-magnetic particle clutch is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,683. This patent discloses a system for controlling the electro-magnetic particle clutch of a vehicle having an internal combustion engine, a transmission unit, a second switch, a thermo switch and a control circuit.
Another conventional control method and apparatus for controlling an electro-magnetic clutch of a vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid Open No. Showa 57-87722. This patent discloses a method and apparatus which can control an amount of torque transmitted in accordance with a detected engine revolution speed and an idling revolution speed of an engine.
However, the other conventional method and apparatus cannot control the amount of torque transmitted in accordance with various conditions under which the vehicle begins moving.